Luz y Oscuridad
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Una dura batalla entre el bien y el mal... ¿Quién será el vencedor?  Atención: Contiene spoiler del final de Birth by sleep por parte de Ventus.


Luz y Oscuridad.

Unos ojos amarillos se clavaban sobre el rubio, que perdía el aliento y se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de rodillas.  
>El escenario de una dura batalla iba apagándose, mostrando la figura del de ojos azules de rodillas, llave espada en mano frente al pelinegro, apretando fuertemente el proceso de lo que sería la llave espada X en su frágil cuello.<br>La cristalera sobre la que peleaban era el reflejo de ambos, luchando por sus motivos personales; la salvación y el sacrificio por sus seres queridos y la unión de ambos en un solo arma, que cambiaría el destino del mundo.

-Únete a mi.- Dijo el de ojos amarillos tendiéndole una mano al rubio mientras que apretaba cada vez más la espada a su cuello.-Juntos sembraremos de una vez por todas el mundo de oscuridad.  
>-¡Nunca! - Gritó Ventus, apartando aquella llave espada inacabada de su cuello y blandiendo la suya.<br>-Tsk -Empezó a reírse de forma sarcástica.-¿A caso no sabes que, si pierdes contra mi, morirás? Nuestra unión terminará con el mundo de la luz para siempre.  
>-Sacrificaré mi cuerpo y mi corazón por mis amigos... ¡Terra! ¡Aqua! Gracias por todo... - Recitó el guerrero mientras que las lágrimas de terror arrasaban su rostro.-<br>-Ingenuo... El llanto no es más que un reflejo de la ira y del miedo que aún mora en tu interior... ¡Lucha!

De pronto, sus espadas chocaron en el aire produciendo un metálico y desgarrador sonido que fue acompañado de varias sentencieras y rápidas estocadas.  
>Cada movimiento incitaba al contrario a ganar velocidad.<br>Los golpes de Vanitas no cesaban, cubriendo por completo a Ventus, que intentaba frenarlos como le era posible.  
>Poco a poco, sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallar. Los golpes del anterior combate salían a la luz, abriendo profundas heridas donde brotaba incontrolablemente la roja sangre del rubio, que empezó a marearse. Sus ojos enfocaban al objetivo con dificultad.<p>

-Tonto... ¿Me retas a un combate digno y, a los cinco minutos, no puedes más? -Movió la cabeza mientras que sonreía.- Eres patético.

Entonces, una gran corriente envolvió al pelinegro en cuestión de segundos, elevándolo por el aire alrededor del de ojos azules.

-¿Crees que un simple aero podrá conmigo? Pues estás equivocado.  
>-Tienes razón, un aero no... Pero conozco algo que te paralizará. - Alzó su llave espada, que se iluminó amarilla mientras que los rayos bailaban alrededor de ella y apuntó hacia él. -¡Electro +++!<p>

Un potente rayo golpeó desde el oscuro cielo de la sala al ojiamarillo, que soltó un pequeño, escaso y débil grito. Cuando Vanitas llegó al suelo, un grave y salvaje gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Acto seguido, embistió al rubio, que cayó al suelo, inmóvil frente a Vanitas, que lo miraba con una mueca sádica.

-¿Quieres jugar? Adelante, juguemos...

De pronto, una potente y abrasadora energía oscura envolvió su puño, que golpeó la cara de Ventus, que era incapaz de defenderse ante aquella oleada de puños. No solo dolían por la fuerza que tenía el de pelo negro sino por aquel poder oscuro, que le quemaba.  
>Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, Ventus lo empujó con los pies para librarse. Vanitas rodó por el suelo, se dio algo de impulso e intentó volver a por él, pero el de ojos azules le frenó, provocando que las espadas chocaran y frenando a los dos en seco.<br>Sin a penas dos segundos para descansar, los aceros de las llaves espadas chocaron sin descanso, pero también sin definir al ganador. Estaban igualados en condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, su corazón era el mismo, solo les diferenciaba la luz pura del rubio y la oscuridad pura del pelinegro.  
>Las espadas aún chocaban en el aire, hasta que Ventus pareció ponerse en cabeza. Quizás todos los combates con Terra y los hechizos que aprendió de Aqua dieron su fruto.<br>Los golpes certeros terminaron cuando la rapidez de Vanitas superó con creces y apareció sobre el rubio, asentándole un golpe fuerte en el pecho.  
>A pesar de aquel ataque, el de ojos azules continuó atacando, pero el de ojos amarillos lanzó un ataque con el que subió una altura de tres metros y cayó de golpe, lanzando una oleada de oscuridad que elevó y llevó al rubio varios metros atrás.<br>Ventus se alzó y concentró gran parte de su luz en su cuerpo y en su espada, provocando que, como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, recorriera su cuerpo.  
>Vanitas, al verlo, realizó el mismo movimiento, pero envolviéndose de oscuridad por completo.<br>Los dos se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de odio, por parte del rubio y, con una sonrisa sádica e irónica por parte del pelinegro.

-¡VANITAS! -Digo mientras salía corriendo a por el de ojos amarillos.  
>-¡VENTUS! -Contestó el ojiamarillo mientras que hacía lo mismo que el de ojos azules.<p>

Aquel fuerte y arrasador impacto elemental, terminó con la cristalera sobre la que luchaban, cayendo alrededor de los cristales que soltó la plataforma.

-Este será tu final. - Dijo Vanitas mientras que se colocaba en guardia.  
>-Te equivocas... Será NUESTRO final.<p>

Entonces, Ventus fue a por él, arremetiendo una cantidad de brutales y certeros golpes contra el de oscuro corazón, que lo embistió y cargó un potente rayo de pura y eterna oscuridad.  
>Ante aquel ataque, el rubio comenzó a dar vueltas a su espada, filtrando poco a poco el ataque, aunque haciéndose daño.<br>Los dos se miraron fijamente de nuevo y apuntaron al contrario con la llave espada, cargando lo que sería un último ataque. A la vez, dos rayos, uno blanco por parte de Ventus y uno negro por parte de Vanitas.  
>Pasaban los minutos en los que ninguno de los dos paraba el rayo y lo aguantaba sin detener la potencia. Sus miradas se cruzaban expectantes ante los movimientos que eran capaces de realizar.<p>

-¡Ríndete ante el poder de la oscuridad!

Aquellas palabras fueron aprovechadas por Ventus, que redujo las distancias entre ellos hasta que el ojiamarillo recibió todo el golpe.

-¡Prepárate para el final!

El rubio voló con rapidez, asestando golpes a Vanitas, que perdía sus fuerzas. Con cada golpe una especie de pequeños destellos surgían de él.

-¡Último deseo!

En el último golpe, la llave espada X salió volando de las manos del pelinegro, que no fue capaz de alcanzarla ya que sus fuerzas podían con él.  
>La espada comenzó a brillar de forma sobrenatural y se rompió en pedazos, que cayeron al vacio inevitablemente, al igual que la espada de Ven.<br>Cada centímetro que caía antes de llegar el suelo, Vanitas se convertía en pura luz y se deshizo en pequeños rayos de luz, disipando el vacío y restaurando la cristalera rota.  
>El de ojos azules, asentó los pies en ella de nuevo y sonrió. Sonrió por última vez ya que su corazón quedó libre y ascendió a lo más alto.<br>Su alma se sumergió en el agua y susurrando sus últimas palabras, se despidió del mundo, dando lugar a una nueva vida.

-Este lugar... Es tan cálido... Ahora lo recuerdo... Este es... Tu corazón...


End file.
